Little Insights
by Darkwood Princess
Summary: A set of ipod drabbles based on too much school work and a need to write for release. Featuring some of our favorite characters!


**AN: So I'm not dead, I promise, just been busy with school. I wanted to write something though, so here's a set of ipod drabbles, inspired by a music meme I saw on deviantart. The only rules, set your ipod to shuffle, write when songs come on, and quit when they go off. Don't change the song. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of these people.**

_**Bring 'Em Out- Hawk Nelson**_

Jim found himself wondering why he even tried to stop the parties anymore. The crew of the Enterprise as a group were very dedicated and mature. He tended to forget that they needed release from everything that went on in space just as much as he did. Of course, to him release was a relaxing game of chess with the ship's first officer, not a rave in the rec room.

He struggled to choke back a laugh at the sight of Ensign Chekov and Lieutenant Sulu playing twister with a rather reluctant Janice Rand. As much as a part of him wanted to see the result of _that_ particular game, a larger part of himself told him to stow it and grow up. He was Captain of this vessel, not a hormonal teenager out to enjoy himself on a Friday.

With a start he realized that it indeed was the end of a Terran Week. Oh well, some things never changed, eh? People welcomed the weekend regardless.

_**Avalanche-David Cook **_

McCoy wanted to back away from the woman staring at him curiously. He had been hurt too many times before, had seen the Captain and even the First Officer get burned too often, to want a beautiful native with big gorgeous eyes anywhere near him. Just because he was older, more jaded, did not make him wiser. Any pair of big googoo eyes and a plea for help would have him wrapped around her pale purple fingers. He'd always been a softy underneath the crustiness.

But then again, she was smiling so sweetly at him. One small conversation couldn't hurt…

"Doctor, I believe the Captain needs your assistance. He endeavored to try the native cuisine and it is not agreeing with him." Spock's cool voice cut a path straight through the doctor's mental fuzziness, allowing him to break free of the native's violet gaze.

Leonard McCoy had never wanted to thank Spock more in his life.

_**Complicated- Avril Lavigne **_

Why did humans persist in trying to force emotional responses out of him? Why when they knew he could never do what they wanted and still be himself? A simple explanation was never enough for them, even those who would become close to him took a while to understand.

He could not touch them, hug them, smile. He could not comfort them in the way they wanted, could not break free from the patterns of logic that made life so clear. Complications were not needed, desired, or required. If only humans could get that settled properly in their minds.

What Spock did not know was that in many ways he did comfort them. By simply being the anchor he was, the crew of the Enterprise found a center. By not being understandable he provided a potent reminder that not everything in life makes sense. And those who knew how to look for it, could see it.

Spock smiled in his own way.

_**To Be With You- David Archuleta **_

Jim stared at his crew, even as captives they were proud and strong. They refused to let their tormentors get any pleasure out of their discomfort, even when they slugged Spock and broke Chekov's arm. Even when they spit on him and yanked Uhura's hair.

They were strong and he was proud to be theirs.

_**Remedy- Little Boots **_

Uhura was in her zone as she spun the melodious language of their vistors into something that the other officers near her could understand. The beings in front of her were similar to Earth Fairies, and they had adopted names that the others could pronounce.

The one in front of her was cold, a tall youth who could be no older than Pavel. He had chosen to be identified as James, perhaps out of respect to the Captain who was watching the exchange with curiosity. For an ambassador, this being was young and yet he held himself ramrod straight with all the composure of a Vulcan.

But Uhura knew better. It was the way he spoke, the melody in his words and the spark in his eyes that gave it away. James was passionate, just not in the way others would notice. Uhura just smiled and continued, loving her job more than ever.

_**Bluest Eyes in Texas- Restless Heart **_

Sulu stared at the message in his hands. It was an honest to god letter, something he hadn't expected to receive so far away from Earth. This little piece of paper had hitched rides along many a vessel to make it to him and now, when he recognized the handwriting, he was apprehensive.

Hikaru hadn't seen or talked to Katarina in three years, but he could still recognize the beautiful cursive she insisted on using even when the style had long been gone from public use. She had been like him in that way, enamoured with the past and full of curious hobbies.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the letter and, trying not to gasp, gently eased himself into a chair. His ex-fiance's wedding invitation fluttered quietly to the floor, only to be found an hour later by a confused Pavel, wondering why his best friend refused to come out of his room. (It was good Pavel knew the override).


End file.
